Love and Hate
by KrisYeolBeliever
Summary: (Chap 2!) Ia harus melakukannya. Demi membuat bajingan itu merasakan suatu kehancuran seperti apa yang noona-nya rasakan. Bajingan yang membuat noona-nya kesepian dengan dilingkupi rasa ketakutan dan trauma berat menghantuinya. KrisYeol fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Hate**

* * *

Cast: Park Chanyeol || Kris Wu

Support cast: Shim Changmin, Park Yoora, Bae Irene

Pair: KrisYeol

Warning! Yaoi/BoyxBoy/BL, typo bertebaran, cerita yang pasaran, ageswitch.

NO BASH! Kalo nggak suka nggak usah baca. Oke? ;-)

* * *

Chanyeol memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Blazer dark blue dengan celana berwarna senada —sebuah seragam kantoran wanita- telah ia kenakan. Ditambah dengan high-heels, make-up tipis, tak ketinggalan sebuah wig —rambut palsu. Semua yang bisa membuatnya terlihat seperti wanita kantoran kini telah menempel sempurna di tubuhnya.

Tentu saja ia tidak akan melakukan semua ini tanpa suatu tujuan. Bagaimanapun ia adalah pria tulen yang akan bereaksi negatif ketika dirinya diharuskan mengenakan pakaian wanita. Sungguh, tidak pernah terbesit dipikirannya sebelumnya bahwa ia akan mengenakan semua ini suatu saat nanti.

Ia harus melakukannya. Demi membuat bajingan itu merasakan suatu kehancuran seperti apa yang noona-nya rasakan. Bajingan yang membuat noona-nya kesepian dengan dilingkupi rasa ketakutan dan trauma berat menghantuinya. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengepal tangannya geram sambil menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri dengan tajam, seolah-olah bajingan yang ia maksud ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Chanyeol menghela napas berusaha menetralkan emosinya. Ia lalu berbalik dan mengambil tas selempang milik noona-nya yang tergeletak di atas ranjang, suara sol high-heels menggema memecah keheningan ketika ia melangkah pergi dari kamarnya.

* * *

Chanyeol menatap lurus beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang didepannya sambil menopang dagu bosan. Ia telah bekerja disini, Wu Corporation selama tiga hari. Tempat dimana bajingan itu bekerja sebagai posisi terpenting —direktur utama. Tentu saja ia harus sedikit memalsukan identitasnya dengan bantuan Shim Changmin, yang tak lain adalah partner-nya dalam misi menghancurkan hidup bajingan itu.

Chanyeol bekerja sebagai resepsionis, yang artinya ia bekerja di lantai terbawah perusahaan ini. Sedangkan bajingan itu sebagai direktur utama tentunya bekerja di lantai teratas perusahaan. Sebuah jarak sepanjang 20 lantai terbentang di antara mereka, ditambah sampai sekarang ia belum juga melihat rupa dari bajingan itu. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa ikut andil dalam misi penghancuran ini?

Ia belum diberi tugas apapun dari Changmin, yang ia lakukan selama tiga hari ini hanyalah menjawab telepon dari beberapa perusahaan yang menjalin kerja sama dengan Wu Corporation. Bukannya menghancurkan justru Chanyeol merasa dirinya membuat pundi-pundi uang milik bajingan itu terus bertambah.

"Hei." Seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya, Chanyeol refleks menoleh. Bae Irene, partner-nya sebagai resepsionis tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Kulihat selama tiga hari ini kau tidak banyak bicara." Irene masih tersenyum. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Raut wajahmu terlihat seperti orang yang mempunyai beban."

Chanyeol balas tersenyum, bekerja dengan seorang wanita cantik mungkin bisa menjadi salah satu hiburan untuknya selama bekerja disini. "Tidak apa-apa Irene-ssi. Mungkin aku hanya sedikit gugup karena untuk pertama kalinya aku diterima oleh perusahaan sebesar ini." setidaknya bukan suara khas pria yang keluar dari mulutnya —berkat pelatihan selama dua minggu lebih dari Changmin tentu saja.

Irene tertawa. "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu saat pertama kali menginjakan kaki di perusahaan ini. Aku langsung berpikir 'bisakah aku melakukan tugasku dengan baik?' syukurlah sampai sekarang aku belum mendapat masalah yang berarti selama aku bekerja di perusahaan ini."

"Berapa lama kau bekerja disini?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Sekitar tiga tahun lebih." Jawab Irene.

"Kau sangat mencintai pekerjaanmu yang sekarang ini?"

"Tentu, dengan gaji perbulan yang cukup besar, setidaknya aku bisa membelikan makanan enak untuk Ibuku, juga untuk merenovasi rumahku menjadi lebih layak untuk ditinggali."

Wanita pekerja keras, itu adalah kesan pertama Chanyeol untuk Irene. Rupanya begitu banyak orang yang bergantung kepada perusahaan ini. Chanyeol jadi berpikir apakah tidak ada cara lain untuk menghancurkan bajingan itu? Ia hanya ingin menghancurkan hidup si bajingan, bukan orang-orang yang tidak bersalah dan tidak tahu apa-apa seperti Irene.

Chanyeol hendak membuka mulutnya ketika ponsel miliknya yang diletakkan di atas meja kerjanya bergetar. Setelah minta diri sebentar kepada Irene, ia mengangkat ponselnya sambil berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Irene. Irene yang mengerti kembali fokus kepada pekerjaannya, tidak sedikitpun menguping untuk menghargai privasi teman barunya itu.

"Halo?" Chanyeol sedikit memelankan suaranya.

 _"Chanyeol."_ Ternyata Changmin. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya antusias, ia baru akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika Changmin melanjutkan kata-katanya. _"Bajingan itu akan datang. Bersiaplah. Ikuti saja apa yang karyawan lain lakukan nanti untuk penyambutan direktur mereka."_

"O... Oke" jawab Chanyeol. "Uhm, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu, hyung?"

 _"Maaf Chanyeol, aku sedang terburu-buru. Aku bahkan harus mencuri waktu untuk menelponmu sekarang ini. Ingat Chanyeol, tugasmu akan dimulai, mulai detik ini. Sampai bertemu di gedung, Chan."_

 _Tuuut... Tuut._ Sambungan telepon terputus. Chanyeol menghela napas kecewa. Ia lalu berbalik dan kembali berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya.

Irene yang menyadari partner-nya telah selesai dari urusannya langsung mengajak Chanyeol kembali mengobrol, "Kau tahu, Canlie? Sebentar lagi direktur utama kita akan datang setelah perjalanannya ke China selama empat hari. Kau tentu belum tahu seperti apa direktur kebanggaan perusahaan ini, kan?"

Canlie, setidaknya itu memang nama China dari Chanyeol. Dan dilihat dari raut wajah Irene yang antusias, ia sudah menebak bahwa rupa dari bajingan itu tidak jauh dari kata menawan, bak dewa Narcissus, tampan, terlihat berwibawa, dan kata-kata lain yang sejenis. Tak heran noona-nya yang tidak terlalu mengurusi masalah percintaan juga jatuh hati padanya —oh, ia benar-benar membenci fakta tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu." Chanyeol menjawab sekenanya, "Tapi sebentar lagi aku akan melihatnya, benarkan?"

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak." Irene mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "Karena ketika kita menyambut tn. Wu kita harus membungkuk sebagai wujud hormat dan artinya kita tidak akan bisa melihat rupa tn. Wu."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau melihat rupa dari tn. Wu?"

"Kita bisa melihat tn. Wu ketika jam makan siang. Tn. Wu kadang lebih suka pergi ke restoran untuk makan siang, dengan kata lain ia akan melewati lobi. Hahaha... Itu adalah salah satu keuntungan bekerja sebagai resepsionis, Chan."

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Eh, eh. Canlie, tn. Wu akan segera datang. Kita harus ikut berbaris sebagai penyambutan." Irene meraih lengan Chanyeol dan menariknya ke lobi. Disana ternyata sudah banyak karyawan lain yang berbaris bersiap melakukan penyambutan untuk direktur mereka.

'Ini benar-benar terlalu berlebihan. Bajingan sepertinya tidak pantas menerima penyambutan semewah ini, shit.'

Chanyeol terus meneriakkan berbagai umpatan di batin. Sodokan siku dari Irene secara tiba-tiba menyadarkan lamunannya, "Canlie, dia sudah datang."

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah pintu utama, sebuah mobil lamborgini hitam mengkilap —Chanyeol yakin mobil itu dibeli dari uang milik **ayah** bajingan itu- berhenti didepan gedung Wu Corporation. Pintu mobil bergeser dan dari dalam mobil muncul sosok pria dengan wajah kebaratan serta tubuh proposional mengenakan tuxedo hitam. Diikuti dengan beberapa orang lain mengenakan pakaian formal serupa dibelakangnya. Mereka semua mulai berjalan memasuki gedung.

'Terlihat dingin, arogan, sombong, juga sok berkuasa. Jadi seperti ini rupa bajingan itu? Cih, aku bahkan jauh lebih tampan darinya. Bagaimana bisa Yoora-noona dengan Irene tertarik kepadanya? Dia hanya seseorang yang tidak berarti apa-apa tanpa harta kekayaan dari orangtua-nya.' Chanyeol benar-benar tidak dapat menahan diri untuk terus mengeluarkan berbagai kalimat hujatan yang mengarah kepada sang direktur.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, nona?"

Chanyeol mengerjap. Sang direktur kini tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya. Kenapa dari sekian banyak karyawan harus ia yang ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh bajingan itu? Diam-diam Chanyeol melirik ke arah karyawan lainnya. Oh, tentu saja, mereka semua tengah membungkuk memberi hormat kepada direktur mereka sementara dirinya malah menyipitkan matanya sinis ke arah sang direktur.

Bodoh. Chanyeol hanya bisa menunduk. Ia baru tiga hari bekerja, secepat inikah bajingan itu memecat dirinya? Bayangan Changmin yang marah besar atas kecerobohan dirinya agaknya akan terjadi beberapa saat lagi.

"Dia adalah karyawan baru, mungkin dia belum begitu memahami peraturan disini." telinga Chanyeol menangkap sebuah suara yang memecah keheningan. Oh, itu suara Changmin. Chanyeol benar-benar berharap pria itu bisa meyakinkan bajingan itu.

Detik-detik berlalu dan sang direktur belum juga membuka suara. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya cemas, 'Cepat katakan sesuatu, sialan.'

"Pastikan dia bekerja dengan baik atau aku akan mencabut kontrak kerjanya secara paksa sekarang juga."

Si arogan —sebutan baru Chanyeol untuk sang direktur- kembali berjalan dengan diikuti pengawal lainnya —termasuk Changmin. Bahu Chanyeol yang menegang perlahan turun —kembali seperti biasa. Diam-diam Chanyeol menghela napas lega.

"Oh my god, Canlie. Aku tidak percaya ini. Barusan kau telah menatap tn. Wu? Bagaimana bisa kau bertindak seberani itu? Untung saja dia masih mau memaafkanmu, Chan." seperti yang Chanyeol duga, Irene langsung menodongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan setelah insiden barusan.

"Ya, ya, dan ya." Chanyeol menjawab sekenanya dan langsung menghempaskan dirinya kekursi kerjanya lalu berpura-pura fokus, kembali tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya. Irene merengut, kesal karena hasrat penasarannya tidak terpenuhi.

* * *

Hari ini berjalan cukup baik —terlepas dari insiden penyambutan di lobi tentunya- bagi Chanyeol.

Setelah pulang dari tempat laknat —read: Wu Corporation, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi mengunjungi Yoora. Biasanya ia akan pergi bersama Changmin, tapi untuk saat ini ia benar-benar belum mempunyai mental untuk bertemu dengan pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya tersebut. Sekali lagi karena insiden di lobi itu, yeah.

Taksi yang ditumpanginya berhenti di sebuah gedung dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'Rumah Sakit Jiwa' di depan gedung tersebut. Diam-diam Chanyeol sedikit geram juga melihat papan nama tersebut setiap kali ia mengunjungi noona cantiknya. Yoora tidak gila, ia hanya sedikit terguncang karena disakiti oleh bajingan bermarga Wu itu.

Setelah membayar uang taksi, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah sakit tersebut. Seorang satpam yang tampaknya sudah mengenali Chanyeol sempat menyapanya, Chanyeol hanya mengukir senyum ramah diwajahnya sebagai balasan dari sapaan si satpam.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi ketika dilihatnya dari kejauhan pintu kamar yang ditempati noona-nya terlihat terbuka. Para perawat yang bertugas merawat Yoora tentu tidak mengambil resiko apabila gadis itu kabur dari rumah sakit ini kan? Chanyeol semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju kamar sang noona. Matanya melebar sempurna ketika dilihatnya seorang pria bertubuh tinggi berdiri disamping ranjang Yoora, pria itu mengenakan masker dan topi sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa yang anda lakukan di kamar kakak saya, tuan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan penekanan disetiap kata-kata yang ia ucapkan disertai tatapan tajam yang mengarah kepada pria asing tersebut.

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol, "Oh, maaf anak muda. Sebetulnya saya hendak mengunjungi anak saya, tapi sepertinya saya salah masuk kamar. Maaf."

Setelah itu pria tersebut segera berlalu. Sebetulnya Chanyeol sedikit mencurigai pria asing barusan. Kenapa pria itu terkesan menutupi wajahnya jika tujuannya datang ketempat ini hanya untuk mengunjungi sang anak?

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh. Tatapannya kini terfokus ke arah seorang gadis bertubuh kurus yang kini tengah tidur di ranjangnya dengan mata terpejam damai. Hati Chanyeol berbungah melihat pemandangan tersebut karena beberapa hari sebelumnya Yoora dilaporkan tidak pernah tidur. Mungkin perawat yang bertugas merawat Yoora yang menyuntikkannya obat tidur.

Chanyeol dengan langkah pelan mendekati ranjang sang kakak lalu mendudukan dirinya disebuah kursi yang terletak disamping ranjang. Tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah Yoora. Parasnya terlihat begitu mirip dengan Chanyeol, hati Chanyeol sedikit mencelos melihat tubuh Yoora yang semakin kurus dari hari ke hari, pipinya semakin tirus, wajahnya pucat, belum lagi sepasang kantung mata hitam besar yang menghiasi paras cantik Yoora.

"Aku akan membalas rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh bajingan itu, noona. Bahkan aku akan membalasnya dua kali lipat dari yang ia lakukan pada noona." gumam Chanyeol lalu mencium dahi Yoora.

"Aku menyayangimu, aku merindukan suaramu, senyumanmu, semua yang ada didalam diri noona sebelumnya. Lupakan bajingan itu, noona. Dia tidak pantas untuk kau tangisi." Chanyeol buru-buru menghapus airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya dengan lengan secara kasar.

"Makanlah dengan baik, kumohon. Tubuhmu semakin kurus. Kenapa kau harus menyukai bajingan itu? Changmin hyung bahkan seribu kali lebih baik dan pantas untukmu." Chanyeol mengelus punggung tangan kakak-nya sayang.

"Aku akan datang lagi besok. Aku menyayangimu." Chanyeol sekali lagi mencium dahi Yoora sebelum dirinya bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

* * *

Chanyeol mengernyit heran ketika dilihatnya beberapa gadis dengan pakaian glamour dan seksi —jelas bukan seorang pegawai terus datang silih berganti dengan tujuan sama, menemui sang direktur utama yang mereka panggil dengan sebutan Kris Wu. Chanyeol semakin heran melihat penolakan tegas dari Irene sebagai balasan setiap kali para gadis tersebut datang dan mengutarakan tujuan mereka.

"Kenapa kau menolak kunjungan mereka? Siapa tahu mereka adalah orang-orang penting bagi perusahaan." Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan diri untuk bertanya.

"Tn. Wu sempat memberitahu untuk tidak menerima satupun gadis berpakaian minim yang memiliki tujuan untuk datang menemuinya. Ah, kau tahu Canlie?! Dia memberitahukan hal tersebut langsung kepadaku, dihadapanku, didepan mata kepalaku sendiri! Waktu itu kau sedang pergi ke kamar kecil. Tatapan tajamnya yang blablabla..."

Oke, hanya sampai disitu yang Chanyeol dengar dari penjelasan Irene sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya barusan. Selebihnya ia benar-benar malas untuk menyimak.

Para gadis tersebut terus datang silih berganti, bahkan Chanyeol sudah mencapai angka 30 ketika ia dengan iseng menghitung gadis-gadis yang terus datang membanjiri lobi. Lama-lama Chanyeol jadi muak juga, karena beberapa di antara gadis tersebut sampai memohon bahkan ada yang menjerit dan menangis.

Sekarang Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan diri, gendang telinganya sudah terasa akan pecah mendengar jeritan-jeritan melengking dari para gadis sesksi tersebut. 'Bagaimana bisa Irene begitu tahan dengan semua ini?!' batin Chanyeol gusar.

Maka, ketika seorang gadis berparas cantik dengan dress mewah berwarna merah marun dengan high-heels setinggi 10 cm muncul dan melangkah menuju meja resepsionis, Chanyeol langsung berkata bahkan sebelum gadis itu dengan Irene membuka mulut.

"Tn. Wu sudah menunggu anda di ruangannya."

Gadis itu langsung menjerit tertahan dan segera melangkah —sedikit berlari- menuju lift dengan sol high-heels miliknya yang terdengar berbunyi keras mengiringi langkah gadis tersebut.

Irene langsung menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, "Canlie... Apa kau sudah gila?!"

"Yes, i am." Chanyeol menjawab santai.

"Can, aku beritahu kau. Tn. Wu tidak suka pegawai yang—" kata-kata Irene terinterupsi oleh telepon resepsionis yang tiba-tiba berdering. Irene menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, ia sudah tahu jika ini pertanda...

Sementara Chanyeol dengan santai mengangkat telepon tersebut, "Ha—"

 _"SIAPAPUN KAU, SEGERA MENGHADAP KEPADA SAYA 5 MENIT DARI SEKARANG!"_

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love and Hate**

* * *

Cast: Park Chanyeol || Kris Wu

Support cast: Shim Changmin, Park Yoora, Bae Irene

Pair: KrisYeol

Warning! Yaoi/BoyxBoy/BL, typo bertebaran, cerita yang pasaran, ageswitch.

NO BASH! Kalo nggak suka nggak usah baca. Oke? ;-)

* * *

Pagi hari, sebuah jam weker di atas nakas berdering keras memecah keheningan di sebuah kamar mewah milik putra sekaligus ahli waris satu-satunya keluarga Wu yang bernama Wu Yifan —atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Kris Wu.

Kris mengerang pelan, ada nada frustasi sekaligus lelah didalam erangannya. Bagaimana tidak, ia baru menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul setelah perjalanan bisnisnya ke China sekitar tuga jam yang lalu. Tidur selama kurang dari tiga jam setelah perjalanan bisnis yang melelahkan tentu saja terdengar sangat tidak adil. Namun, mengingat hari ini ia harus mengikuti sebuah rapat penting dengan perwakilan perusahaan lain selaku direktur utama, maka mau tidak mau ia harus membuka mata sekarang dan segera bersiap.

Tapi, ia masih sangat mengantuk...

"Aish, apa deringan keras dari weker itu tidak mampu untuk membangunkanmu? Cepatlah bangun, sayang. Kau harus mengikuti rapat hari ini, bukan?" Suara yang begitu familiar ditelinga Kris terdengar. Suara Ibunya, tentu saja.

Kris dengan enggan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dengan nyawa yang masih setengah. Matanya yang perlahan terbuka langsung tertuju ke arah seorang wanita paruh baya berparas cantik yang kini tengah mengobrak-abrik lemari Kris —sibuk mencari pakaian yang sekiranya cocok untuk dikenakan anak semata wayangnya hari ini.

"Mommy sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Lekaslah mandi. Daddy-mu sudah menunggu dimeja makan." Kata mrs. Wu sambil meletakkan pakaian yang telah dipilihnya di samping ranjang. Ia memalingkan pandangannya ke arah sang anak, lalu tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Ya Tuhan, Yifan! Apa yang terjadi dengan matamu?! Mereka semakin terlihat menyeramkan dengan bingkai hitam itu, dan sejak kapan warna sklera matamu berubah menjadi merah?! Aish, biar kuambilkan obat..." kini sang Ibu dengan raut panik bergegas mencari kotak P3K.

Kris mengerang. "Mom, aku—"

"Jangan membantah, Yifan. Jika kau bercermin sekarangpun kau pasti tidak akan mengenali wajahmu sendiri. Ini obatmu. Aku akan menyiapkan secangkir kopi untukmu —hanya untuk hari ini. Kau juga harus pulang lebih awal untuk menambah jadwal tidurmu nanti malam. Sekali lagi tidak boleh ada bantahan." Nasihat mrs. Wu panjang lebar sambil meletakkan kotak P3K disamping pakaian kerja sang anak yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

"Jangan mandi terlalu lama atau aku akan menendang bokongmu." Kalimat ancaman dari sang Ibu terdengar seiring bunyi pintu yang ditutup.

Suasana kamar kembali hening.

Diam-diam Kris tersenyum geli. Bayi. Ia adalah seorang bayi dimata sang Ibu meski umurnya kini sudah menginjak 27 tahun. Bayi yang tidak bisa mandiri bahkan dalam menyiapkan pakaian kerja dan air mandi untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi Kris tahu, perlakuan 'khusus' dari sang Ibu kepadanya tak lain karena wanita itu sangat menyayangi anaknya ini.

Yah... walaupun sedikit —ah tidak, sangat berlebihan.

Kris perlahan turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Wangi lavender yang tercium membuat Kris ingin melanggar ancaman dari sang Ibu dengan berendam selama berjam-jam. Namun dua puluh menit setelahnya, suara gedoran keras dari luar membuat Kris mau-tak mau segera menyelesaikan mandinya.

* * *

Kris berjalan memasuki gedung Wu Corporation diiringi beberapa pengawalnya. Para karyawan yang kini berbaris menyambut kedatangan direktur mereka dengan membungkuk hormat tentunya bukanlah sebuah pemandangan asing bagi Kris. Namun hari ini ada yang sedikit berbeda.

Disaat semua karyawan membungkuk hormat, ada salah satu orang yang berdiri diujung barisan, yang dengan berani menaikkan dagunya dan memandang Kris dengan tatapan tajam.

Kris mengerutkan alis. Lancang. Belum pernah ada seorangpun yang dengan kurang ajarnya menatap Kris dengan tatapan seperti itu. Apalagi gadis kurang ajar itu hanyalah seorang karyawan.

Siapa gadis itu? Mengapa dia terlihat begitu dendam kepada Kris? Dilihat dari seragam yang dikenakannya, ia adalah seorang resepsionis dan Kris tidak pernah memiliki suatu masalah di bagian resepsionis.

 _Wajahnya terlihat tidak asing..._

Kris menggeleng samar. Ini tetap tidak bisa ditolerir, beberapa detik telah berlalu dan gadis itu masih berani menatapnya bak serigala yang hendak memangsanya hidup-hidup. Ia harus menghentikan aksi lancang dari gadis itu. Maka, dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam, Kris balas menatap gadis tersebut.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, nona?"

Gadis itu mengerjap, seolah baru menyadari sikap lancangnya barusan. Dengan perlahan, ia menunduk. Rona merah muda samar terlihat menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Hm? Kris menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Diam-diam ia berusaha menahan tawa gelinya. Entah mengapa sikap gadis itu sekarang justru terlihat lucu dimatanya. Sebelumnya, gadis itu menatapnya seperti seekor serigala, dan sekarang ia terlihat seperti seekor puppy menggemaskan yang membuat Kris sempat berpikir untuk memeliharanya di rumah.

"Dia karyawan baru, mungkin ia belum begitu memahami peraturan disini."

Jika saja Changmin tidak membuka suara, mungkin Kris akan tertawa secara memalukan sekarang.

Kris tidak menjawab. Tatapan matanya masih tertuju kearah sang gadis yang saat ini masih menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sempat melihat jari jemari gadis itu perlahan mengepal. Sekarang Kris tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum gelinya.

"Pastikan dia bekerja dengan baik disini atau aku akan mencabut kontraknya dengan paksa saat ini juga."

* * *

Kris hendak memasuki ruang kerjanya ketika ponsel miliknya bergetar. Pria itu segera mengeluarkan ponsel tersebut dari saku celananya. Nama 'Detective Lee' tertera sebagai nama seseorang yang menghubunginya. Mata lelah Kris seketika berubah cerah, ia bergegas mengangkat panggilan telepon tersebut, "Halo?"

 _"Selamat pagi, tn. Wu. Maaf jika saya mengganggu waktu anda."_

"Oh, tidak. Sama sekali tidak." Kris menjawab cepat. "Adakah sesuatu yang kau temukan?"

 _"Saya sudah menemukan keberadaan nona Yoora."_

"Benarkah?!" Mata Kris semakin berbinar cerah, sebuah senyuman terukir diwajah tampannya. "Dimana keberadaannya sekarang?"

 _"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena sejujurnya saya sudah menemukan keberadaannya seminggu lalu. Tapi saya harus memastikan bahwa yang saya temukan benar-benar nona Yoora. Karena saya sendiri tidak percaya mengingat saya menemukan nona Yoora ditempat yang mungkin tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh anda sebelumnya..."_

Kris mengerutkan alisnya, "Kau sudah memastikan jika orang yang kau temukan itu benar-benar Yoora?"

 _"Tentu saja, saya sudah memastikan itu."_

"Dimana kau menemukan Yoora?"

 _"Uhm, saya tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Apakah anda punya waktu? Kita bisa mengunjungi nona Yoora sekarang."_

Kris meriksa jam tangannya, rapat akan dimulai beberapa jam lagi. "Aku harus mengikuti sebuah rapat. Aku akan menemui Yoora besok malam. Terus awasi dia."

 _"Baik, tuan."_

Sambungan telepon terputus. Kris memasukkan kembali ponselnya lalu memejamkan mata, menghela napas lega.

 _Yoora..._

 _Akhirnya aku menemukanmu..._

* * *

Esoknya, suasana sarapan pagi keluarga Wu berjalan seperti biasa. Begitu ramai dan hangat dengan didominasi oleh suara mrs. Wu dan ditanggapi dengan kalimat singkat dari mr. Wu. Sementara sang anak yang memang memiliki sifat yang tidak banyak bicara, hanya diam menyimak.

"Yifan." Sang Ayah tiba-tiba memalingkan pandangannya kearah anaknya, "Kudengar perusahaan kita berhasil menjalin kerja sama dengan Uchiha Corporation? Itu suatu pencapaian yang luar biasa. Daddy bangga padamu."

Kris tersenyum kecil, memang tidak banyak perusahaan yang bisa menjalin kerja sama dengan salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang itu, "Thanks, Dad. Memang suatu kebanggaan perusahaan kita bisa bekerja sama dengan perusahaan sebesar itu. Tapi semua ini tidak lepas dari jasa bawahanku juga."

"Uchiha Corporation? Woah, apakah CEO-nya setampan Sasuke, Yifan?" Mrs. Wu menyela pembicaraan antara ayah dengan anak tersebut dengan mata berbinar.

"Margareth, kau sudah bersama pria setampan diriku. Apa itu masih belum cukup?" Tanya mr. Wu dengan nada pura-pura kesal.

Mrs. Wu mengangkat bahu, "Siapa tahu dia lebih tampan dari kau." Ia menjulurkan lidah kearah sang suami. "Bagaimana rupa CEO Uchiha itu, Yifan?"

Kris mengelus tengkuknya, "Well, dia seseorang yang ramah tapi sangat perhitungan saat rapat kemarin. Fisiknya... dia agak berisi, sepertinya mr. Uchiha sengaja memelihara kumis tebalnya. Usianya—"

Tawa dari mr. Wu tiba-tiba menginterupsi pendeskripsian Kris mengenai CEO Uchiha itu, "Kau masih mau menikah dengan CEO 'tampan' itu, honey?"

Pasangan ayah dan anak Wu kini tertawa bersama, giliran sang Ibu yang kini merengut kesal, "Aku tidak bilang akan menikahi orang itu —ya! Yifan, kenapa kau ikut-ikuttan tertawa dengan orang jelek itu!"

"Sorry, mom." Kris masih terkekeh geli. Ia kembali fokus kepada sarapannya.

Mrs. Wu memutar matanya, "Well, Yifan memang paket sempurna. Tampan, berkharisma, ramah terhadap siapapun, selalu membuat kita bangga. Tentu saja itu semua merupakan warisan dari Ibunya —ow ow, aku tidak menerima sebuah protes." Mrs. Wu buru-buru menambahkan ketika dilihatnya sang suami siap membuka mulut hendak memprotes. "Tapi... uhm, oke. Aku tidak mau basa-basi lagi. Kau pasti tahu topik apa yang sedang Mommy bahas, Yifan."

Kris menghentikan kunyahannya, ia sudah tahu akan kearah mana topik pembicaraan ini, "Mom, tolong beri aku waktu. Aku janji tahun depan nanti kau sudah menimang seorang—"

"Tahun depan?!" Mrs. Wu mendelikkan matanya, "2017 masih sangat lama, Yifan. Kita baru saja merayakan tahun baru beberapa bulan yang lalu. Percuma saja tampang oke tapi tidak ada tambatan hati." Wanita itu lalu melirik suaminya. "Ini semua salah Daddy-mu. Kau terus disuruh untuk kerja, kerja, dan kerja. Sehingga waktu untuk mendekati lawan jenis tidak ada sedetikpun."

"Lagi-lagi kau menyalahkanku." Respon mr. Wu cepat. "Lagipula, Yifan. Tidak adakah seorangpun karyawan wanita cantik di kantor yang menarik perhatianmu selama ini?"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu?! Yifan tidak boleh menikah dengan wanita yang tidak mempunyai asal-usul yang tidak jelas. Ia harus menikah dengan seorang wanita cantik dari keluarga baik-baik!" Amuk mrs. Wu.

"Tapi tetap saja, sayang. Percuma latar belakang dari keluarga kaya tapi ternyata memiliki sifat yang sama sepertimu, Marg—"

"APA MAKSUDMU 'MEMILIKI SIFAT YANG SAMA SEPERTIKU'?!"

Kris memijit pelipisnya, perang antara sang kepala keluarga dengan istri bawelnya tampaknya akan dimulai beberapa saat lagi. Dan Kris tidak mau ikut campur mengenai hal itu. "Aku sudah selesai, Dad, Mom. Aku berangkat sekarang."

"Mommy belum selesai, Yifan!" Protes mrs. Wu.

"Maaf, Mom. Setumpuk pekerjaan sudah melambai-lambai kearahku dari kantor." Kris mencium pipi kiri sang Ibu lalu meraih tas kerjanya.

"Tunggu Yifan. Hari ini jadwal kerjamu tidak terlalu padat, kan? Mommy sudah menjadwalkan acara makan malam untuk kau dengan seorang gadis cantik kenalan—"

"Oh, jangan lagi, Mom. Aku tidak 'mengenal' salah satu diantara mereka sedikitpun." Kris memotong perkataan sang Ibu. Sedikit kurang ajar memang tapi Kris sudah sedikit muak dengan acara perjodohan dari sang Ibu dengan gadis yang sama sekali tidak Kris 'kenal'. Ia ingin mencari sendiri pendamping hidup yang pantas untuknya. "Aku berangkat."

* * *

Irene mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya.

Saat ini, ditempat ini, didepannya sekarang, berdiri seorang direktur utama Wu Corporation —Seorang idola yang ia yakini tidak akan pernah men'notice' dirinya— Dan kini memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Irene-ssi'

Tolong, siapapun jangan sadarkan Irene jika ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

"Kau mengerti?"

Eh? Irene mengerjap matanya berkali-kali, "M-maaf, tuan. Bisakah anda ulangi apa yang anda katakan barusan? Saya sedikit melamun tadi —oh, tidak seharusnya saya bersikap seperti tadi. Saya benar-benar minta maaf."

Kris terdiam sejenak, lalu mengukir senyum ramah, "Tidak apa-apa, Irese-ssi. Akan saya ulangi. Bisakah kau... apabila ada gadis yang berpakaian minim —ah, atau lebih jelasnya tidak memakai pakaian formal datang dan ingin menemuiku tanpa alasan yang jelas, kau tolak saja. Atau kau bisa memberi alasan bahwa saya tidak ada di kantor saat ini. Kau mengerti?"

"Saya mengerti." Irene menjawab dengan nada tegas.

Kris mengangguk samar, "Terimakasih." Ia lalu berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah lift.

Kris sengaja melakukan ini untuk sekedar antisipasi. Kalau-kalau sang Ibu memiliki ide yang aneh dengan mendatangkan gadis pilihannya ke kantor tempat Kris bekerja. Ibunya memang selalu penuh kejutan.

Tunggu, Kris barusan hanya melihat resepsionis bernama Irene itu. Dimana batang hidung si gadis lancang itu?

* * *

Sebuah bolpoin ditangan Kris menari-nari dengan cepat diatas ratusan kertas —menandatangani dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Sampai saat ini Kris masih bisa bekerja dengan tenang. Irene benar-benar bisa diandalkan rupanya.

Tentu saja ada suatu masa dimana ia lelah dengan semua ini —ah, tidak, sebelum hilangnya Yoora, ia tidak pernah banyak mengeluh seperti sekarang ini. Karena sebagai seorang sekretaris, Yoora begitu bisa diandalkan. Ia selalu mengerjakan tugasnya tanpa cela. Mungkin bisa dibilang Yoora adalah sekretaris terbaik yang pernah ia miliki. Entah sudah berapa kali Kris bergonta-ganti sekretaris karena kinerja mereka yang tidak sebaik gadis berparas cantik itu.

Sekarang ia sudah tidak mempekerjakan satu orang sekretaris pun. Dengan kata lain ia harus menghandle semua berkas-berkas ini sendiri. Tentu saja Yoora tidak bersalah apa-apa atas keadaan Kris yang sekarang ini. Gadis itu menghilang karena kesalahan Kris sendiri.

Kris menghela napas dengan tangan yang masih aktif menandatangani ratusan berkas, ia harus meminta maaf dan membujuk kembali Yoora agar gadis itu mau bekerja kembali untuknya ketika mereka bertemu nanti malam.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah ketukan pintu, "Masuk." Jawab Kris tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ratusan kertas yang tengah ia kerjakan.

"Uhm. Selamat pagi, Kris Wu."

Kris mengerutkan alisnya samar ketika dirinya menangkap suara yang terdengar asing ditelinganya. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu dan kedua matanya sedikit membesar kaget.

Seorang gadis bertubuh S-line, dengan rambut kecoklatan bergelombang dan mengenakan dress merah marun —tidak ketinggalan sebuah high heels berhak tinggi yang menghiasi kaki jenjangnya. Tengah berdiri dengan anggun didepan pintu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini?" Kris menatap tajam ke arah gadis itu. Ia sudah memperingatkan Irene, tidak mungkin karyawan itu dengan lancangnya melanggar perintah dari atasannya.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya, sedikit kaget karena mendapat sambutan yang kurang welcome dari seorang Kris Wu. "Salah satu resepsionis mengatakan kau sudah... menungguku." Gadis itu menjawab takut-takut, "B-bolehkah aku masuk?"

Kris tidak menjawab, mulutnya terkatup rapat. Rahangnya tiba-tiba mengeras. Dengan cepat ia menyambar sebuah telepon di meja kerjanya dan menekan tombol-tombol angka. Begitu panggilan teleponnya terangkat dari sang penerima telepon, Kris langsung meledakkan 'sedikit' amarahnya. "SIAPAPUN KAU SEGERA MENGHADAP KEPADA SAYA 5 MENIT DARI SEKARANG!"

* * *

 _Tuut... tuut..._

Chanyeol mematung. Telinga kanannya kini terasa berdengung setelah harus menerima teriakan maha dahsyat dari sambungan telepon barusan.

"Gawat, aku bahkan bisa mendengar teriakannya dari sini. Ia pasti sangat marah." Desis Irene panik.

"A-apa? Tadi dari dari siapa? Apa yang dikatakannya?" Chanyeol benar-benar merasa linglung sekarang.

Irene menatap Chanyeol dengan delikan matanya, "Astaga, bagaimana bisa kau menjadi sebodoh ini?! Barusan yang menelpon adalah direktur utama kita, Canlie! Dan ia mengatakan kau harus ke ruangannya 5 menit dari sekarang!"

"What the—" Chanyeol blank.

"Canlie, jangan main-main! Dia benar-benar marah! Kau harus keruangannya. Kau sudah kehilangan empat menit mu!"

"Damn!" Chanyeol tersadar lalu buru-buru melepas high heelsnya dan berlari ke arah lift —ia tidak akan bisa berlari dengan high heels sialan itu.

* * *

"Apakah kau benar-benar sibuk?"

"Ya." Kris menjawab singkat.

"Tidak adakah waktu untuk sekedar makan diluar?"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana dengan mengobrol?"

"Tidak."

Gadis itu terdiam namun ia masih belum menyerah. "Bagaimana jika kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu? Namaku Victoria Song."

Kris tidak menjawab, toh gadis itu sudah tahu namanya. Ia berusaha kembali fokus bekerja namun amarah yang semakin meluap membuat dirinya tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Ditambah dengan keberadaan gadis bernama Victoria yang terus mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan yang tidak perlu.

Belum pernah ada karyawan yang membantah instruksi dari Kris sebelumnya...

"Kau sangat tampan. Seperti yang Ibumu ceritakan kepadaku."

Oh, Ibunya. Ia akan menegur sang Ibu saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah nanti. Kris menghirup napas banyak-banyak berusaha menetralkan emosinya namun nihil.

Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah resepsionis nakal itu. Kris memeriksa jam tangannya, sudah lewat beberapa menit dari waktu yang ia ancamkan. Kenapa bedebah itu tidak kunjung datang?!

* * *

Pintu lift terbuka. Chanyeol dengan nafas memburu keluar dari lift lalu mengedarkan pandangannya berusaha mencari ruangan sang direktur.

"Damn, dimana ruang kerja bajingan itu?! Ada begitu banyak pintu disini." Desis Chanyeol panik.

Beberapa detik ia mengamati, tatapan matanya tiba-tiba tertuju ke arah sebuah pintu dengan desain yang lebih artistik dari pintu lain. Itu pasti ruang kerjanya!

Chanyeol sedikit berlari mendekati pintu tersebut. Langkah kakinya sempat terhenti untuk memutar otak agar bisa menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang pasti akan ditujukan untuknya nanti. Ia tidak mungkin menjawab bahwa telinga bodohnya lah yang membuat dirinya mengijinkan gadis dengan dress merah marun itu masuk.

Tidak, tidak. Itu bukan salah telinganya dan jangan menyebut telinga 'kesayangan' Chanyeol dengan sebutan bodoh. Itu jelas-jelas salah para gadis seksi itu yang tiba-tiba 'melatih' high note mereka di lobi barusan. Tapi... mana mungkin ia menjawab bahwa itu semua disebabkan karena para gadis itu? Bisa-bisa ia dicap sebagai karyawan yang tidak profesional oleh direktur menyebalkan itu.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, berusaha memikirkan alasan yang masuk akal.

 _Tik tok tik tok..._

Waktu semakin berlalu dan Chanyeol masih belum menemukan alasan yang bagus.

 _Ayo, berpikir... berpikir..._

Ah, Changmin! Pria itu pasti akan membuatkan berbagai alasan agar dirinya tidak dipecat. Ya, itu pasti. Chanyeol mengangguk yakin. Tangan kanannya yang gemetar perlahan terangkat, siap untuk mengetuk pintu dan dieksekusi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan lain menarik tangan Chanyeol yang hampir menyentuh dinding kayu pintu. Chanyeol refleks menoleh dan matanya langsung membulat.

"Changmin hyung!" Kedua mata Chanyeol seketika berbinar.

"Biar aku saja yang masuk."

Kalimat bernada dingin dari Changmin membuat binar di mata Chanyeol meredup. Tentu saja, Chanyeol sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal dua kali. Wajar jika Changmin terlihat berusaha menahan ekspresi marahnya sekarang.

"Baik hyung." gumam Chanyeol nyaris tak bersuara.

"Kau tunggu saja disini. Ada sesuatu yang akan kubicarakan denganmu nanti."

* * *

Pintu terbuka. Kris langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Keningnya berkerut samar ketika melihat justru Changmin lah yang datang, "Apa ada suatu masalah? Ah, tolong panggilkan kedua resepsionis dibawah. Suruh mereka menghadap ke ruanganku."

"Kau harus memaafkannya, Kris." Kata Changmin dengan tenang.

Kedua mata elang Kris menatap Changmin dengan penuh amarah, "Pasti trouble maker itu gadis lancang yang kemarin, kan?! Pecat dia sekarang juga!"

"Kau tidak bisa memecatnya semudah itu. Dia punya kontrak kerja."

"Aku tidak perduli!"

"Nah, kau pasti akan 'perduli' setelah aku mengatakan fakta ini." Changmin tersenyum.

Amarah di mata Kris sedikit meredup, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Wait a minute." Changmin berjalan ke arah sofa tempat Victoria duduk. Mereka berdua sempat terlibat suatu pembicaraan hingga akhirnya gadis itu keluar dengan sol high heels yang terdengar menghentak-hentak keras.

Changmin berbalik dan menghempaskan diri di sebuah kursi yang ada didepan meja Kris sehingga dirinya kini berhadapan wajah dengan atasannya. Ia sedikit melakukan hal-hal yang menurut Kris tidak perlu seperti mengetuk-ngetuk jemarinya di atas meja dengan raut wajah berpikir yang sedikit tertunduk, membuat sang direktur geram —sekaligus sedikit bingung, "Aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk bermain-main, Chang—"

"Dia adalah saudara Yoora."

Mata Kris melebar, "Saudara Yoora?"

Changmin mengangguk, "Benar, tapi sebenarnya bukan saudara kandung. Lebih seperti hubungan sepupu. Mungkin ia mengijinkan gadis seksi itu masuk karena gadis itu terus memohon kepadanya —Fyi, dia merupakan pribadi yang sedikit lemah terhadap rayuan. Canlie bekerja disini untuk membiayai biaya kuliah adik Yoora."

Kris manggut-manggut, nama karyawan nakal itu Canlie rupanya, pantas saja wajahnya terlihat tidak asing baginya. "Siapa nama adik Yoora?"

"Park Chanyeol." Changmin menjawab cepat. "Namanya Park Chanyeol."

 _"Siapa dia?"_

 _Seorang gadis cantik bername tag 'Park Yoora' mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto yang dipegangnya, "Oh, dia adikku, namanya Chanyeol, aku biasa memanggilnya Channie. Lihat, dia sangat manis bukan?"_

 _Kris manggut-manggut, mata tajamnya meneliti foto yang dipegang Yoora, seorang pemuda dengan seragam sekolah yang berpose dengan jari tangan membentuk huruf V disertai dengan senyum manisnya, "Dia sangat mirip denganmu."_

 _"Ya, benar!" Yoora mengangguk antusias, "Ajaib sekali, bukan?"_

 _Kris mengerutkan alisnya, "Well, memang hal yang wajar apabila seorang adik memiliki paras yang mirip dengan kakaknya, Yoora."_

 _"Hahaha..." Yoora hanya tertawa ringan, ia kembali menatap foto itu dengan tatapan sayang, "Dia satu-satunya alasanku untuk bertahan hidup sampai saat ini..."_

Kris tersenyum hangat, sekarang ia memang tidak ingat lagi paras milik adik Yoora. Tapi ia masih ingat bagaimana Yoora sangat menyayangi adiknya itu. "Aku akan membayar semua biaya kuliah Chanyeol-ssi, berapa totalnya?"

Changmin terlihat sedikit bingung, "Akan saya periksa..."

"Ah, bisakah kau meminta Chanyeol-ssi untuk mengunjungi kantor kapan-kapan? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekali-kali..."

* * *

Chanyeol bersandar di dinding sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menatap kedua kaki telanjangnya. Beberapa menit lalu ia sempat berpandang muka dengan gadis dress merah marun ketika gadis itu keluar dari ruang kerja sang direktur dan tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol. Beberapa detik mereka berpandangan sebelum gadis itu membuang muka dan kembali berjalan menuju lift dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan. Gadis itu marah, tentu saja.

Sekarang sudah lewat dua puluh menit, dan Changmin belum juga keluar. Sesulit itukah membujuk direktur bermarga Wu itu? Kedua kakinya kini terasa menggigil karena harus bersentuhan langsung dengan lantai kantor yang begitu dingin. Chanyeol dengan perlahan merosot dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia sempat berpikir untuk kembali ke meja resepsionis dan mengambil kembali high heels-nya, lalu secepat kilat kembali ke koridor ini. Tapi ia takut jika nantinya Changmin keluar dan tidak menemukan dirinya, semakin bertambahlah daftar kesalahan Chanyeol hari ini.

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol membuka matanya refleks ketika telinganya menangkap suara Changmin, ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan bangkit. "B-bagaimana, hyung?"

"Bisa ku atasi, tenang saja." Changmin menghela napas. "Kumohon Chanyeol. Kontrollah emosimu mulai sekarang. Emosi berlebihmu akan semakin menyulitkan kita untuk menghancurkan hidup Wu bajingan itu."

"A-aku minta maaf, hyung." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Hey, kenapa kau terlihat begitu takut padaku? Woles, boy!" Changmin mencubit gemas pipi kanan Chanyeol. "Nanti malam kita kunjungi Yoora, bagaimana?"

Chanyeol kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Changmin sambil mengangguk semangat.

Hanya pria dihadapannya inilah satu-satunya pria yang boleh memiliki kakaknya tersayang.

* * *

Kris menatap tempat yang ada dihadapannya dengan ekspresi shock. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah pria yang kini memegang kendali kemudi. "Kau yakin ini tempatnya?"

Pria disampingnya itu mengangguk yakin.

Kris kembali menatap tempat itu. Sebuah gedung dengan papan nama yang cukup besar di halaman depan bertuliskan 'Rumah sakit jiwa'

Rumah sakit jiwa? Selama ini Yoora ada disana?

Apa hanya karena kejadian saat malam itu yang membuatnya harus menerima perawatan —bahkan harus ditempat seperti ini?

Kris menggeleng. Tidak. Kejadian malam itu bukan sekedar 'hanya'. Gadis itu pasti begitu sakit hati akibat dirinya. Ia benar-benar terlalu kasar malam itu pada Yoora. Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia semakin merasa bersalah. Tangannya hendak bergerak membuka pintu mobil ketika kedua matanya menangkap dua orang pria berposter tubuh tinggi berjalan mendekati gedung rumah sakit.

 _'Bukankah itu Changmin?'_ Batin Kris. Siapa yang ada disampingnya? Dan... bagaimana bisa pria itu ada ditempat ini?

"Apakah baru sekali ini pria itu mengunjungi rumah sakit ini?" Tanya Kris Kris sambil menujuk Changmin dan pria lainnya yang kini mulai memasuki gedung rumah sakit.

"Pria itu? Hm... beberapa hari yang lalu saya sempat melihat ia mengunjungi nona Yoora bersama pemuda disampingnya yang tak lain adalah adik nona Yoora. Ah! Beberapa kali saya juga melihat ia datang mengunjungi nona Yoora seorang diri."

"Damn." Desis Kris. Jadi selama ini Changmin mengetahui keberadaan Yoora dan menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini dari Kris? Pasti pria itu memiliki suatu niat yang terselubung. "Kita akan mengunjungi Yoora setelah mereka berdua pergi dari tempat ini."

"Baik, tuan."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

..


End file.
